Valentine's Day
by Olishka
Summary: [JP&LE] É apenas um dia qualquer, pensou Lily com seus botões. Poderia ser um dia qualquer para ela, talvez. Mas não para James. Para ele, era o dia fatal.


X.x.X - VALENTINE'S DAY – X.x.X

Recostada na janela, vendo o dia amanhecer entre as montanhas logo ali, ao horizonte, ela observava contente por mais um dia que vinha. Teve a leve sensação de o dia ser melhor a ela. Nem se sabe o porquê... Era só um pressentimento passageiro. Claro que não tinha muitas amigas na escola interna. Na verdade, não conversava com quase ninguém. Somente uma amiga muito especial: Alice. Mas, sem sua presença não lhe restava mais ninguém... Há não ser aquele insistente do Potter. Vai ver ele não compreendia que ela não queria se apaixonar por alguém, algum dia. Pretendia seguir a difícil e perigosa carreira de auror num futuro não muito longínquo. Por isso vivia com a cabeça sempre atolada aos livros. Não tinha tempo para diversões. A melhor aluna da sala. Isso era o que se espalhava pelos comentários entre os professores, ao menos. Mas nunca achou que fosse pra tanto. Por ter nascido trouxa sempre a chamavam de sangue-ruim. Um dos piores apelidos já dados a ela. Sabia que não era perfeita. Nem queria ser. Ser perfeita deve ser muito chato.

Mas esse não era o caso. Acordara mais cedo que de costume. Por causa de um pesadelo à toa. Uma criança com uma cicatriz na testa em formato de raio deixada a porta de uma casa. Não se sabe aonde. Não reconheceu a criança, nem quem a deixava lá. Aquilo tudo repentinamente a assustou e pá, não conseguia mais dormir. A criança tão pequena e indefesa... Quem teria coragem de deixa-la a porta de uma casa, sabe-se de quem? Que horror...

Já estava devidamente arrumada, mas sabia que seu cabelo estava um lixo, apesar de ser liso. _Sempre_ estava um lixo.

Não soube como deixou seus devaneios distraírem-na e perder metade do espetáculo. Quando deu por si, o sol já tinha se posto em seu cargo no céu. Enorme e brilhante, anunciando a tudo e a todos que já era dia. Aquele sol lembrou-lhe vagamente do pomo-de-ouro dos jogos de quadribol. E, infelizmente, fez lembrar-lhe de alguém menos desejável. Penteou os cabelos ruivos pela enésima vez somente naqueles quinze minutos. A culpa não era sua se seu cabelo era horrível. Pegou um livro qualquer empilhado ao lado de sua mala e dirigiu-se à porta do dormitório das garotas. Em silêncio, abriu-a discretamente, e desapareceu por trás dela quando a fechou.

Atravessando a Sala Comunal da casa Grifinória, constatou que ninguém estava fazendo hora feito ela entre uma das poltronas deixadas ali. Contente por não ser chamada de louca e metida à intelectual àquela hora da manhã, atravessou o buraco do retrato e em poucos minutos encontrava-se no Salão Principal.

O salão permanecia vazio. Seguiu até a grande e luxuosa mesa dos alunos da Grifinória e sentou-se perto dos últimos lugares. Na verdade, era a última. Olhou as velas brilhantes que flutuavam para lá e para cá, desaparecendo, ficando mais 'apagadas'. O teto enfeitiçado para parecer como o dia lá fora, anunciava que seria um dia normal. Nem muito quente, nem muito frio. Estava distraída e encantada pelo céu lá fora. Sentiria até vergonha se alguém a visse naquele estado. Parecia uma criancinha que brincava de adivinhar os formatos das nuvens! Assustou-se quando uma voz conhecida a despertou de seus devaneios.

-Brincando de adivinhar as nuvens senhorita Lilly Melissa Evans...?-ele indagou, com seu típico sorriso maroto. E não era à toa. Ele era um dos quatro alunos mais travessos do sétimo ano. Pareciam mais crianças do que alunos do último ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Sempre colocavam um flutuando pelos tornozelos entre os corredores. De preferência Snape, vulgo Ranhoso.

-Brincando de me espionar todos os dias, senhor James Ulisses Potter...?-ela respondeu sem desviar os olhos do céu enfeitiçado. Sabia de todas aquelas magias nos livros que sempre devorava. Não, ela não os lia, devorava. Era assim que diziam, ao menos. Engraçado como tudo que via naquele castelo lhe impressionara, apesar de praticamente já ter visto tudo ali.

-O que faz tão cedo aqui, Evans?-ele perguntou sentando-se à frente dela, sorrindo, como sempre. Perguntou-se mentalmente o que fizera para ele se interessar nela. Era tímida, quieta e despercebida. Além de feia é claro. Vai ver era suas duas 'esmeraldas' que tinha no lugar de olhos, que lhe chamavam a atenção...

"_Até parecem olhos de anjo!_" podia ouvir sua mãe repetir incessantemente à toa hora.

-Está acordada agora Evans...?-tornou Potter a tira-la de seus mais infantis pensamentos. Ela o olhou e despertou de seu mundo de passadas lembranças. Devia ter demorado tanto a lhe dar um sinal de vida que ele devia ter pensado que era louca. Que pensasse.

-Você está se sentindo bem, Lilly...?-e então sua expressão passou de confuso a preocupado.-Não está com febre.-declarou colocando uma de suas mãos em sua testa.

-Também não é pra tanto...!-anunciou, sentindo seu rosto em brasas.-Eu só estava pensando em algo, oras...-respondeu, ainda sentindo-se incomodada com ele, sendo tão... Sendo tão ele mesmo!

-No quê?-perguntou rapidamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Na minha família...-respondeu, ainda rubra.

-Ah... Evans, que dia é hoje mesmo...?-perguntou enquanto tomava um copo cheio de suco de abóbora, magicamente transfigurado àquele local. Os elfos eram mesmo muito competentes.

-Hmm... Nem sei... É alguma data especial...?-fala falou olhando a comida do prato sem ter vontade de toca-la. Sentia-se assim fazia um pouco de tempo. O rapaz ficou confuso.

-Ué... Para uma garota é...-ele falou olhando-a ternamente.

Foi à vez de Lílian ficar confusa, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Dia especial? Era só um dia normal, como todo os outros trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias do ano. Era só um dia nem tanto frio nem tanto quente. O que tinha demais nele?

-Não lembro de nada que venha a marcar este dia...-concluiu tomando dois ou três goles do suco de abóbora de seu copo. Deixou o prato de lado e abriu o livro grande e grosso que carregava em cima da mesa, diante dos olhos confusos dele.

-Você não vai comer _nada_!-exclamou enfatizando a última palavra.-Está maluca? Você pode desmaiar...-falou arrancando o livro das mãos dela.

-Hey! Você não tem o direito de fazer isso...!-falou levantando-se a fim de tentar recuperar o livro.

-Ah, posso sim senhorita perfeitinha!-falou ele empurrando o prato dela bem próximo da última citada.-E você vai se alimentar direitinho sim, ou nada de livro.-falou autoritário.

-Haha... Que engraçado senhor pomo-de-ouro...!-retrucou raivosa. Fez que iria pegar o livro, mas ele desviou. Antes que pudesse dizer algo a mais, ele sibilou, baixinho, mais para si do que para ela:

-Você notou o pomo...?-e estampou um sorriso bobo em sua face. Logo, recompôs sua pose de autoritário e ordenou novamente que ela se alimentasse de um jeito correto. Não se surpreendeu quando ela sacou sua varinha e apontou bem ao meio de seu nariz.

-É melhor me devolver o livro antes que eu o transforme em uma tarântula.-ameaçou, sinistramente.

Rapidamente, se levantou com o livro em mãos, e ela acompanhou seu nariz durante a ação. Sua varinha estava escondida atrás do velho e mal cheiroso livro.

-Eu devolvo seu livro... Se você tomar seu café da manhã como deve.-falou.

-Potter, está parecendo meu pai com essa ameaçinha de nada. Devolva-me o livro _agora_.-pronunciou sem esconder que estava irritada.

-Lilly...-recomeçou calmamente.

-_Evans_...-falou, ainda mais sinistramente.

-Evans...-se corrigiu.-Entenda que isso é pra seu próprio bem...-percebeu que os olhos da garota se estreitaram ao ouvir isso.-Eu só quero o melhor pra você.

Percebeu ela abrir a boca para conjurar um feitiço com seus olhos mais estreitos do que nunca. Fechou os olhos para esperar o pior. Uma tarântula, como ela havia sugerido, uma fuinha, um rato...? Qual seria a prenda que Lilly pregaria em James?

-_Óculos Reparo!_-ordenou ela a sua varinha. A mesma obedeceu e lançou o feitiço no óculos do rapaz. Ele, não acreditando no que ela disse, abriu um olho de cada vez, e se espantou por estar enxergando tudo mais nítida e claramente.

-Melhor assim, senhor convencido...?-indagou sentando-se e sorrindo para ele, como se nada houvesse acontecido. O rapaz permaneceu em pé, ainda confuso, feito um verdadeiro e total idiota. O que deu nela?

-Você venceu... Mas se você não me devolver esse livro eu...-foi interrompida.

-Você aceitaria sair comigo?-perguntou esperançoso. Viu ela revirar os olhos num sinal de desaprovação. Mas de qualquer forma (N.A.: E como sempre é claro XD) ele não desistiu. Hoje era o dia. Se não conseguisse hoje, não conseguiria nunca mais.

-Só uma visitinha a Hosgmeade! Eu mesmo pago! Juro a você que não farei nada demais! Juro me ajoelho diante de você! Prometo ficar uma semana sem pendurar o maldito do Ranhoso...

-Snape...-corrigiu ela, sorrindo quase imperceptivelmente com a mania dele.

-Sem pendurar Snape pelo tornozelo! Por favor, Lilly! O que eu fiz para você sempre dispensar...? Eu não sou de todo mal...!-discursou ele. Ela estava indecisa entre um bolinho de recheio de chocolate a uma torrada com gélida de uva, quando anunciou:

-Hmmn... Eu vou _bem_ pensar depois do café da manhã, está bem...?-falou ainda duvidosa entre qual seria seu prato principal. Na verdade, falara aquilo só para ver se o rapaz deixava-a em paz. Sabia que em menos de uma semana ele já estaria correndo atrás de outra. Porque atrapalhar a rotina dele?

-MESMO!-gritou. Ficou tão surpreso que deixou o livro que segurava cair aos seus pés. Sua expressão era um misto de felicidade e confusão. Lilly avisou que já tinha três pontos a menos por ter deixado o livro cair. Rapidamente o juntou e o mostrou a ela: limpinho, novinho sem qualquer arranhão. Ela virou os olhos divertida com toda a encenação dele.

-Pense bem Evans...-falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Está certo Potter, está certo...

Depois de pronunciado isso, adentraram o salão mais dois dos quatro marotos: Sirius e Remus. Os dois que estavam sentados cumprimentaram os recentes chegados. Sirius sentou-se ao lado de Tiago e Remus ao de Lílian.

Ficaram algum tempo conversando até o salão estar completo por todos os alunos, de todas as casas, de todos os anos. Lílian acabou por escolher primeiramente a torrada com geléia de uva e de sobremesa o bolinho com recheio de chocolate, tudo supervisionado por Potter.

-Está bom assim...?-ela falou indicando o prato, vazio. Sirius e Remus, sem saber do ocorrido anteriormente, estranharam ela dizer isso, assim, do nada.

-Razoável...-respondeu num riso. A garota revirou os olhos, e não impediu que um quase sorriso estampasse em seu rosto. Levantou-se do banco e estendeu a mão a ele.

-Meu livro...-pediu, tornando sua expressão, anteriormente inocente e doce para séria.

-Aqui...-falou se levantando para devolver tal artefato. Antes dela se virar e desaparecer pela porta, ele disse:

-Por favor, Lilly... Pense bem...-falou dando um sorriso meio triste.

-Está certo...-sussurrou, observando bem a expressão dele. Ele estava tão...-Tenham um bom dia...!-desejou a todos naquela mesa, retirando-se.

Alguma coisa naquele último sorriso de James mexeu com ela pelo resto do dia.

-O que é que você fez com a Evans, Pontas?-indagou Sirius, curioso ao amigo na sala comunal da Grifinória, quando se certificou de que não havia ninguém por perto.-Ela estava meio estranha hoje de manhã...

-Como assim, estranha?-quis saber James. Não notara nada de diferente em Lilly. Há não ser seu cabelo incrivelmente mais liso e seus olhos perfeitamente mais brilhantes.

-Hnm... Talvez pelo fato de ela ter terminado de comer e pedir sua opinião sobre isso...-acrescentou Sirius em um tom hilário. James riu baixinho.

-Que nada Almofadinhas... Ela não queria tomar café. Tive de obriga-la...-confessou ao rapaz, sorrindo com tais palavras.

-Ela é louca? Porque deixaria de comer?-perguntou ele indignado. Na sua opinião, a comida de Hogwarts era melhor que até de sua própria casa. -Daqui a pouco desmaia e nem sabe porquê...

-Bem, de qualquer forma... Eu acho que consegui...-falou inaugurando um sorriso especialmente bobo, acompanhado de um olhar perdido. Observava qualquer ponto no chão como se aquilo que olhasse fosse perfeito.

-Conseguiu o quê?-perguntou Almofadinhas duvidoso. Além da Taça das Casas, Pontas queria mais o quê?

-Acho que ela vai sair comigo para passear em Hogsmeade...-anunciou ainda com o olhar perdido. Por um momento, Sirius achou que James iria começar a babar. Vendo que tal fato não iria ocorrer, revirou os olhos e suspirou. Será que o amigo era _tão_ bobão assim por uma garota feito ela?

-Que é que foi, nunca se apaixonou!-disse parecendo bravo.

-Graças a Merlim!-anunciou jogando-se na poltrona de costas.-Só pra começar, você _acha_ que ela vai sair com você...

-Oras...-disse revirando os cabelos. Naquele momento um grupo de garotas do sexto ano entrou pelo buraco do retrato e se dirigiram a James. Uma garota de cabelos loiros ficou cara-a-cara com ele, sendo que as outras garotas ficaram mais atrás. Deduziu que aquela seria a 'líder'.

-Olá, Potter!-falou ela toda simpática. Aquela seria Natalie Handom, com quem saíra uma vez, antes de conhecer Lilly.-Eu vim lhe trazer esses sapos de chocolate!-a garota estendeu caixinhas do produto ao rapaz, que a olhou dos pés à cabeça, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Aaah... Obrigada, mas pode ficar com eles!-falou num riso gentil, empurrando as caixinhas com as próprias mãos.

-Ora, James, querido, fique com elas!-disse isso e deixou as caixinhas na mão dele.-Você sabe que dia é hoje não é?-ela falou com o sorriso mais cínico que jamais vira. Neste momento, outra pessoa entrou na sala através do buraco do retrato. Sem poder ver quem era, somente disse a verdade:

-Sei sim que dia é hoje. E pretendo passa-lo ao lado de Lilly Evans!-falou isso num sorriso um pouco tímido, nada típico dele. Natalie ficou visivelmente desconcertada. As outras garotas atrás de si permaneceram com a respiração presa por alguns segundos.

-Mas... Mas coma os sapos de chocolate, James! Por educação!-e sorriu cinicamente outra vez.

Pode se ouvir Sirius suspirar outra vez. James abriu a boca para falar algo, visivelmente irritado, quando, não se sabe como, do meio daquela multidão de garotas saiu Lilly.

-Ora, ora, senhorita Handom!-ela falou logo tirando a varinha das vestes, apontando-a para James.-_Accio!_-as várias caixinhas de chocolates pararam nas mãos da garota.-Eu avisei para você, Handom, que se você fizesse tal coisa teria de comunicar à professora McGonagall!-dizendo isso, lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. Natalie ficou vermelha de vergonha. James permaneceu confuso.

-O que está acontecendo?-perguntou, quando Natalie iria gritar algo com Lilly.

-O que está acontecendo?-repetiu Evans com visível raiva.-Natalia Handom só estava, hum, tentando te enfeitiçar com uma poção do amor!

-Isso é mentira!-gritou a acusada.-Como você sabe disse?

-COMO EU SEI DISSO?-esbravejou Lilly com o rosto vermelho de ódio.-ONTEM GAROTA! QUANDO VOCÊ ESTAVA DISCUTINDO COM TODAS ESSAS GAROTAS-e apontou para as meninas.-NO BANHEIRO FEMININO DUM JEITO DE FAZER JAMES VOLTAR PRA VOCÊ! E UMA DESSAS INÚTEIS DEU ESSA IDÉIA RIDÍCULA DE POÇÃO DO AMOR! E EU AINDA FUI LÁ E BRIGUEI COM VOCÊ! OU SERÁ QUE JÁ ESQUECEU QUE SAÍMOS NO TAPA!

James ficou com medo depois de toda aquela demonstração de ódio de Lilly em sua frente.

Natalie corou mais ainda com toda aquela acusação (N.A.: Bem na frente do James u.u Eu sou muito má ;D). Olhou o rapaz por trás de suas mechas louras espalhadas por seu rosto. Lilly respirou fundo e visou o rapaz.

-É melhor tomar cuidado com o que você recebe...-disse isso entregando as caixinhas à Natalie.-Não é hoje que comunicarei a professora por algo tão banal quanto isso...-outra vez, olhou James com aquelas esmeraldas brilhantes e disse num sussurro:

-Encontre-me na frente do lago daqui a trinta minutos...-vendo que todas as garotas se aproximaram para ouvir o que falava, acrescentou, num tom misterioso:- Preciso falar com você...!

Virou-se e retomou seu caminho ao dormitório das garotas, deixando um grupo de garotas do sexto ano sem saber o que fazer (ou fofocar), uma garota também do sexto ano vermelha de vergonha dos pés à cabeça, um capitão de um time de quadribol visivelmente perdido e um rapaz estirado no sofá quase pegando no sono, rindo de tudo aquilo.

Natalie, ainda sem fitar James virou-se sem dizer uma palavra, atravessou a multidão de meninas e saiu da sala pelo buraco do retrato. Algumas garotas juraram terem visto lágrimas perdidas entre suas madeixas louras. Logo, toda a multidão esvaziou-se pela sala, deixando James sentado, ainda sem compreender porque Lilly meio que o _protegera_.

"_Se ela queria tanto se livrar de mim... Porque não deixou que a poção me fizesse ficar obcecado_ _por Natalie?_" pensou perdido. "_Ah, vai ver que nenhuma poção do amor poder-me-ia fazer_ _esquecer a Lilly!_" concluiu ridiculamente. Antes de qualquer decisão precipitada, ouviu Almofadinhas comentar:

-Admita Pontas... Lilly Evans é sua perdição!

"_Porque eu fiz aquilo...?_" perguntou-se mentalmente, abaixando um pouco a cabeça e fitando a grama verde brilhante ao reflexo do sol a seus pés. "_Porque simplesmente não deixei Natalie enfeitiçar James...? E porque ontem eu quase a transformei num rato por ela estar discutindo isso com aquelas garotas fúteis...?_" levantou seus olhos ao céu, debaixo da árvore sombreada de onde estava. Visou aquele brilho sendo dividido entre as folhas e chegar quente ao seu rosto. Aproximou-se mais ao tronco da velha árvore a fim do sol não lhe machucar os olhos.

-Ele já devia estar aqui... Faz dois minutos...-concluiu fechando os olhos.-Porque...?

-Porque o quê...?

-Hum!-abriu os olhos e se assustou ao ver James à sua frente.-Ah, é você...-sussurrou sentindo seu rosto queimar quando viu o garoto de supetão. Ele sentou-se a seu lado, recostando a cabeça na árvore e olhando o sol por entre as folhas. Baixinho, perguntou:

-Queria falar comigo, não...?

Seus olhos verdes pestanejaram num movimento doce. Adquiriu logo uma postura amável. Ainda olhando para as folhas, com seu rosto ainda em brasas, sentiu ele tocar em sua mão esquerda fazendo percorrer um calafrio por seu corpo. Olhou James de um jeito que jamais poderia conseguir olhar. Num sussurro rouco e doce, disse:

-É, eu queria falar com você...-e depois lhe virou o rosto, escondido por suas mexas cor-de-fogo, olhando as folhas das árvores outra vez.-É sobre...

-Antes disso...-interrompeu, num tom tão mais doce que a voz da garota.-Eu queria agradecer o que fez por mim agora pouco...-olhou-a tão apaixonadamente que a menina corou outra vez.

-A-aquilo...?-assustou-se com o tom inseguro de sua própria voz. Sentiu seus dedos dos pés ficarem gélidos de nervosismo, além de tremerem freneticamente. Tentou fazer sua pose de durona e esnobe, mas de alguma forma aquilo não se concretizou.

-Ora aquilo não foi nada, James!-ela falou num sorriso leve. Desta vez, os dois se assustaram. Ela nunca havia chamado-o pelo próprio nome num tom tão doce, animado...

_Apaixonado_.

-Mas eu queria agradecer!-ele falou, tentando esconder seu espanto por trás de um riso. Ficou realmente contente por ela ter chamado naquele tom.-Senão você poderia me achar muito intrometido...

-Que nada!-ela falou, desviando seus olhos dos dele e mirando-os novamente na folhas, apesar de sentir estar na mira dos orbes acinzentados dele. Tentou se controlar para que as palavras saíram com segurança de sua boca. E que seus pés parassem de tremer.

-Bem, eu queria falar sobre aquele seu convite que você me fez hoje de manhã...-tentou não encara-lo, mas percebeu pelo canto dos olhos que ele pareceu um pouco surpreso. Respirou fundo entre as palavras, e confusa disse:

-E eu decidi por aceitar...-apertou os olhos fortemente sentindo uma brisa leve do vento encobrir seu rosto com seus cabelos vermelhos. Mordeu seus lábios rosados, aguardando uma resposta dele. Com alguns segundos de silêncio (um perturbador silêncio), ela virou seu rosto confuso para encara-lo. Numa voz rouca ele falou:

-Lilly, isso não é uma brincadeira não? Porque se fosse uma brincadeira, saiba que eu ficaria extremamente chateado...-ele sussurrou, com seus doces e grandes olhos cinzas arregalados. A garota arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, incrédula, e abriu uma fresta entre seus lábios rubros.

Então era isso, ela aceita o convite dele, por mais que seu cérebro dissesse para não aceita-lo e era assim que ele retribuía?

ASSIM?

Tudo que sua boca pode pronunciar num tom frio e sinistro foi:

-Olha pra mim cara e vê se eu estou de brincadeira.

James não mudou sua expressão, o que deixou Lilly mais irritada. Ele não acreditava nela? Achava que era uma tremenda brincadeira o que estava fazendo? Pois se você isso, ela iria descontar todo seu ódio de Natalie Handom nele. Sem contar todo seu ódio por ele, naquele momento.

Entre tantos devaneios e confusões em sua mente, Lilly só pode distinguir uma imagem do rapaz à sua frente: o riso. Ele ria abertamente, como se o que ela tivesse acabado de falar fosse uma piada. A garota desfez sua expressão de 'olha pra minha cara e vê se eu to brincando' e permaneceu surpresa. Olhou pra ele boquiaberta.

-Minha flor fica tão linda quando está brava!-exclamou ele divertido.

Lilly só pode murmurar um 'eu mereço' e se jogar contra o tronco da árvore de carvalho atrás de si. Pôs-se a observar o lago mais à frente, num calor que agora se agravava.

-Então, minha flor... Quer ir agora a Hogsmeade...?-perguntou o garoto naquele tom bobo e apaixonado.

-Agora? Está louco? Não tem nenhuma saída para Hogsmeade hoje... Muito menos agora...-ela sussurrou. Sentia-se até melhor por saber que a próxima viagem à comunidade seria daqui a muito tempo...

-Ora, ora Lilly! Eu tenho os meus _meios_ de sair de Hogwarts!-falou ele se levantando, limpando gramas das vestes. A garota o olhou espantada.

"_Eu devia saber que ele não iria perder isso por nada..._" concluiu com um frio da barriga. O viu estender sua mão a ela. Sentiu suas bochechas queimarem quando sorriu amavelmente, dando as mãos a ele.

"_Mas talvez isso possa ser divertido..._".

-O que é isto?-indagou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, quando o rapaz retornou do dormitório dos garotos.

-Lilly, eu agradeceria muito se você não contasse isso para ninguém...-ele falou sério. Carregava consigo uma espécie de capa rendada. Ela apertou seus olhos, colocando toda sua mente para trabalhar. Já havia lido algo sobre aquilo? Em que livro, onde, como, quando, porquê? Nenhuma resposta apareceu sobre sua mente.

-Se isso não for machucar alguém...-ela disse despreocupada. Mirou seus olhos aos dele, ele continuava sério. Logo se sentou a seu lado no sofá da sala comunal da Grifinória, deixando a capa sobre seu colo. Encarou a capa. Ela parecia inofensiva.

-Isso é uma capa de invisibilidade...-ele sussurrou com um olhar perdido. Abriu a capa diante dos dois e jogou-a sobre Lilly.

-O que você... CARAAAMBAA!-gritou espantada. A capa havia desaparecido _junto com o seu corpo_. Fascinou-se com aquilo, após o breve susto. Levantou-se e permaneceu ali de pé, digerindo aquela verdade.

"_É assim que ele faz para matar as aulas, assustar as pessoas... Para **me** perseguir..._".

-E este...-ele pronunciou tirando de dentro das vestes um pergaminho amassado.-É o Mapa do Maroto...-falou estendendo o objeto à agora.

-O que é isso...?-indagou. Não duvida que, se abrisse, sairia um monstro ou... Um álbum de fotos dela.

-É um mapa, oras!-falou sorrindo.

-Interessante dedução!-respondeu revirando os olhos. Viu ele retirar a varinha de dentro das vestes e apontar para o mapa, com os dizeres:

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom!

Lilly o fuzilou com os olhos antes de ver o mapa se abrindo, logo mostrando toda a área de Hogwarts. E o mais incrível: todas as pessoas dentro da área estavam presentes no mapa. Contando com eles, na sala comunal da Grifinória, até mesmo o velho Flich com Madame Nora.

-Existem diversas passagens para se atravessar de Hogswarts para Hogsmeade.-ele explicou enquanto ela encontrava-se fascinada pelo mapa.-Se formos pela passagem da bruxa caolha por aqui-e apontou o local com a varinha.-Sairemos logo abaixo de Dedosdemel...

-De quem você roubou isso...?-ela perguntou, ainda admirada.

-Eu, Sirius, Remus e Petter fizemos...-ele falou orgulhoso. Havia ficado feliz com toda aquela fascinação dela. Recompensava todo seu trabalho duro.-Você gosta muito de ir à biblioteca à tarde não é...?

-Ficou me espionando?-disse sorrindo, dando soquinhos dele.-Ora seu bobão!

Ele pegou a capa e jogou sobre os dois, ainda com o mapa em mãos. Lilly corou intensamente.

-James Potter, se você tentar me beijar agora, aqui embaixo dessa capa, eu...

-Porque tentaria te beijar a força, Lilly...?-ele pareceu magoado com aquilo, pelo seu tom de voz.-Você jamais me perdoaria...

-...-permaneceu quieta. James podia ser até galinha, mas ele jamais 'faltou com respeito' com ela.

-Bem, vamos indo!

-Certo...

-Ela já está ali já faz um tempão...-sussurrou uma garota à outra à sua frente. Logo se virou para bater a porta de um boxe do banheiro feminino. Surpreendeu-se por vê-lo aberto.

-Natalie?-ela perguntou numa voz carinhosa.

A loura saiu do boxe com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar. Foi até a pia logo à frente, jogando suas madeixas louras para trás, enfiando seu rosto na água gélida que caia da torneira. Ficou alguns minutos ali, sendo acalmada pela água caindo no rosto. Respirou fundo e permaneceu de pé, pegando uma toalha para se secar.

-Aquela Lilly Evans...-ela sussurrou enquanto enxugava o rosto.-ELA ME PAGA!

-Sério James, não precisava ter comprado eu...-foi interrompida por ele, novamente.

-Mas é lindo! E ainda destaca seus olhos, minha flor!-ele falou comendo alguns doces que comprou na Dedosdemel.

-Realmente! Pode até ter destacado _meus_ olhos, mas isso não tem nada haver em _você_ comprar um vestido de noite para mim!-e parou de andar, para dar ênfase à gravidade do erro.-Eu tinha dinheiro para pagar, James! Porque tanto insiste?

-Porque eu amo você, minha flor!-falou sorrindo parando dois passos mais à frente dela. A garota agora tinha o tom rubro nas áreas das bochechas, seus olhos estavam arregalados. Sentiu aquele mesmo frio no estômago de antes.

-James...-ela sussurrou, com seus olhos vidrados.-...Como você pode falar uma bobagem dessas!-falou abaixando a cabeça, envergonhada.

-Ora Lilly, não é bobagem!-ele falou agarrando a mão dela, forçando-a a andar.-Eu te amo, e ponto final!-inesperadamente sorriu. E mais inesperadamente, tanto para os dois, tanto para você, caro leitor, Lilly se inclinou e beijou a face de James, que logo corou. Apertou a mão dele com vontade, balançando a sacola onde estava seu novo vestido com alegria.

-Muito obrigada James!-ela falou, naquele surto.-Espero algum dia poder te agradecer...!

Ele continuou mudo. Estranhamente, acariciava a bochecha esquerda (a que ela tinha depositado o beijo) com um olhar bobo, apaixonado. Andando pra lá e pra cá, acabaram por adentrar ao Três Vassouras, que incrivelmente parecia um pouco mais vazio.

Por sorte, acharem uma mesa mais reservada, isolada de todos.

-O que você vai querer Lilly?-perguntou com um sorriso.

-Nada.-respondeu ela encarando a paisagem afora da janela.

-Nada! Olha se for esse seu regime de novo, eu...-foi interrompido pela garota.

-'Tá bom, 'tá bom... Eu quero uma cerveja amanteigada...-ela falou ainda encarando a paisagem, agora de um jeito mais sério.

-O que você 'tá tanto olhando?-ele perguntou olhando também para fora.

-Nada!-respondeu olhando pra ele com a face rosada.

-O que tem lá, Lilly?-refez a pergunta, mais sério.

-Nada, James! Já disse!-ela falou tentando-se manter séria, inalcançável. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Madame Rosmerta apareceu a seu lado.

-O que vão querer?-ela perguntou num sorriso amigável.

-Duas cervejas amanteigadas...-o rapaz pediu, ainda encarando Lilly, rosada.

-Certo...-e foi-se embora.

-Então, como vai você, capitão de quadribol?-perguntou rápida, direta. Isso porque ela odiava quadribol.

-Não tente disfarçar Lilly!-ele falou sério.-O quê que tem lá? Se for alguém que você não gosta, me diz que eu acabo com o infeliz!

-Não é nada, James!-ela confirmou outra vez.

-Pois então p...

-Aqui estão suas duas cervejas amanteigadas!-pronunciou Madame Rosmerta, aparecendo do nada.

-Ah, obrigado...-agradeceram os dois juntos.

Nenhuma palavra a mais foi dita pelo assunto. Logo os dois se retiraram da mesa, à fim de sair do Três Vassouras. Um vento congelante cortava o ar, quase queimando a pele de tanto frio. Logo uma voz fez-se ouvir entre o uivo do vento.

-LILLY EVAAAAAAAAANS!-gritou a voz. Logo o semblante odioso de Natalie Handom se pôs à frente dos dois.

-Natalie...?-sussurrou Lilly mais para si do que para James.

-Lilly, é melhor irmos embora...

-E porque? Está com medo dela...?-perguntou num tom desafiante.

-Estou com medo do que ela possa fazer com _você_!-exclamou.

-James, faça-me o favor...

Ela ia falar qualquer coisa para ele naquele momento. Antes de ao menos, se assustar com o feitiço que ela conjurou. Um feitiço que nunca conheceu.

-_SECTUMSEMPRA!_-a garota gritou com todas as forças de seus pulmões.

James se desesperou quando viu Lilly sendo atingida por um feitiço desconhecido, onde lhe saiam sangue pelo rosto e o peito.

A garota só pode fechar os olhos após um grito de dor e surpresa.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, como se eles fossem muito pesados, como se não tivesse força para abri-los. Acostumou-se devagar com a luminosidade que ardia suas pupilas, fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem. Respirou fundo e concluiu que se encontrava numa espécie de enfermaria. Logo reconheceu totalmente o lugar: a Ala Hospitalar.

-Que ótimo...-sussurrou a si mesma. Tentou lembrar-se de último fato à sua mente. Lembrou-se de estar falando com James antes de Natalie Handom ter conjurado um feitiço que nunca ouvira falar. Caiu para trás com sangue em suas vestes, vendo James à sua frente.

_Chorando..._

Levantou-se de supetão, como se uma força descomunal a tivesse atingido por completo. E se aquela estúpida da Handom tivesse atacado James também (embora ela duvidasse muito daquilo)? E se ele estivesse tão ou pior quanto ela? Se aquela vadia da Handom tivesse encostado um dedinho sequer no James, ela iria...

Percebeu alguma coisa sobre si. Olhou para seu lado e logo viu James ali, com um pano úmido em mãos, dormindo sobre a cama onde ela estava. Olhou para ele: os óculos tortos, sangue seco nas mãos e no rosto, a face suada, os cabelos (como sempre) bagunçados... Uma vontade descomunal invadiu seu corpo de tocar aqueles cabelos negros. Sem controle de seu corpo ou suas idéias, acariciou de leve seus cabelos, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Sentiu-se inexplicavelmente feliz. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, mais calma. Mais tarde Natalie teria o que merecia.

-Hmm? O que aconteceu?-o rapaz se levantou de supetão, com os óculos tortos caindo-lhe pelo nariz. Sua expressão preocupada se transformou numa alegre.-LILLY!-exclamou abraçando-a.

-Lilly, eu fiquei tão preocupado com você, minha flor... Pode até ser estúpido, mas por um instante achei que você estivesse mor...-tentou completar a frase, mas não conseguiu.

Pois Lilly o beijou.

Por uma fração de segundo, achou que estivesse sonhando. Abriu os olhos e para parte de seu espanto, confirmou: ela estava beijando-o. Logo ela se separou dele, com lágrimas nos olhos

-James! Por favor, me perdoe por tudo! Eu consegui acabar com o seu dia! Olhe só pra você! Eu fiz você se preocupar à toa, por causa daquela estúpida da Handom!-ela tentava inutilmente enxugar as lágrimas que lhe rolavam pelo rosto.-Me desculpa James! Principalmente pelo beijo!

-Flor...-falou abraçando-a.-Você não estragou meu dia, na verdade, estou é muito feliz, por você estar viva... E por você ter me beijado...

Lilly corou. Estava nervosa, e temia que... Temia pelo o quê mesmo? Que por isso James não gostasse mais dela? Que talvez ele a odiasse por ter sido vítima de um feitiço desconhecido? E por isso teria beija-lo?

-Lilly... Eu tenho um pedido à você, minha flor...-ele falou, pondo-se cara a cara à ela, limpando suas lágrimas.-Não gosto de vê-la chorando...-ela abaixou a cabeça para que ele não precisasse se preocupar com aquilo. Viu entre suas madeixas cor de fogo abaixar-se para pegar algo no chão. Logo ele apareceu, sorridente, ainda com os cabelos desalinhados, com um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Ela o olhou cara a cara, vermelha dos pés à cabeça, suas 'esmeraldas' brilhando de tanto chorar.

-Lilly Melissa Evans... Gostaria você, de namorar comigo...?-ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Lilly somente cogitou em atirar-se em seus braços para beija-lo.

**THE END**

CONSEGUI! Consegui terminar essa fanfic à tempo de posta-la Bem, caro leitor, digo que esta é a minha primeira fanfic de Harry Potter, dedicado à minha amiga Mieko que está hoje de aniversário! Sem contar à todos os apaixonados virtuais aí... Parabéns pra você n.n

Bem, espero que tenham gostado, porque eu adorei escrevê-la! Andei lendo fics desse casal e achei apropriado escrever sobre eles. Um agradecimento especial à Bianca Potter, por ter lido essa fic e ter me elogiado : E também à Asakura Kino, por gostar de ler minhas fics n.n

Obrigada n.nv


End file.
